Kan'nibaru Joka
Introduction Kan'nibaru Joka is a mage of the Night Falchion guild. She is a somewhat powerful mage, and sometimes opperates under the alias "The Cannibal". This is due to her mocking personality and antagonistic behavior to others, which can be considered "Eating away at them", and is not because she is an actual cannibal. Appearance Kan'nibaru(shortened to Kani) wears a black zipped up jacket with multiple symbols on it, the most prominent being the large sign of her guild on the back. The symbols are mostly from places she has been. She wears a purple skirt with a slit up the side, and under that jeans that end above her ankles due to the legs being slightly rolled up. She mostly wears boots, but sometimes prefers wearing sandels. She has C-Cup breasts(which she is quite proud of) and wears a blue wristband with an emblem shaped like a decaying butterfly on her wrist. Personality Kani is a very vulgar, snarky, disrespectful young woman. She constantly mocks her opponents in battle, as well as making disrespectful gestures constantly (Such as holding up her index and middle fingers in the shape of a "V", which normally stands for victory. However she holds it with her palm facing inward, which is considered extremely rude in some cultures). She also does things considered disrespectful to many people, such as picking her nose in public or while a figure of authority is talking to her, scratching her behind in public, passing gas anytime and anywhere she pleases, and spitting. She has a tendency to respond sarcastically when faced with questions she views as pointless. This is actually much due to the fact that she's grown accustomed to doing such things, as her Vexation Magic benefits from it. She also does not act this way toward friends. Toward her friends, she will often obey requests they make of her to behave, and shows much respect to her Guildmaster. She does still make her wisecracks and rude mannerisms throuhout the guild if she has no good reason to stop. Kani is also quite good at puzzels, due to being unable to go on missions for some time after being severely injured. She spent her time completing puzzel cubes, which has led to her being good at solving complex things. Though this WILL still take her some time, she can solve it faster than most can. History Synopsis Equipment Kani carries around a pistol, which she scarecely uses. She belives that, as a mage, she should rely on her magic to fight. This is litterally a last resort weapon, and she only uses it if she is very close to being killed. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Due to training, Kani is a rather fast person. She can run fairly fast, being able to keep up with a motorcycle ride in her guild without using her Magic at all. Enhanced Strength: Despite her weak appearance, Kan'nibaru is quite strong, able to throw objects much heavier than her a considerable distance. However, this does have its limits, as she cannot pick up anything that weighs at least 5 times heavier than her. Steam Magic: A Magic Kani uses, which generates steam from her body. The steam has many properties, such as being used to heal or being used for combat. *'Healing Steam': An ability which uses steam to clense the user's pores and body, making them recover from wounds. This cannot be used to great lengths, as large cuts cannot be healed this way at all. *'Burning Steam': A Steam that is intensly hot, and can actually melt through some substances. *'Steam Claim': Kan'nibaru can partially turn her body into steam. This can enable abilities such as flight or shooting her steam fists off at an opponent. While like this, her body somehow still has density, making the punches in this state still hurt. She can also combine it with any steam or smoke existing in the air, causing it to grow in size, which can result in one getting punched by a fist the size of a small house. *'Steam Coil': The counterpart to her partner's Vector Coil. Kani uses the steam in a way that makes it activate her adrenaline past what it should normally be after forcing it into her system. This allows her to make herself faster, stroner, and have better reflexes. However, this also puts a strain on her body, exspecially her heart, and she also may feel incredibly panicked if things begin to go sour, clouding her judgement on what to do. *'Steam Cloud': Kani's strongest Steam attack. She spreads her steam throughout a large area like a fog. She can then control this steam's temperature and density. This way, she can actually choke an opponent(by increasing the density of it until its actually difficult to see or breath) or by boil them(by increasing the temperature until they are litterally steamed alive). This attack consumes a large quantity of magic and is thus only used in emergencies. Also, this can be used as a mere traveling fog, through which she can see to attack her opponent in while her opponent is blind. Vexation Magic: A magic that takes an opponent's anger and uses it against them. This is the main reason Kani acts the way she does, as she can antagonize her opponents and get them angry, then easily use this against them. Anyone who is not angered cannot be harmed by this at all. The "Anger" is represented by a red glowing aura. *'Mad Bomb': A quick attack that uses the Opponent's anger to cause a miniature "Bomb" to explode in front of them. *'Tyranny Fist/Kick': The Anger acts as an extremely powerful magnet, pulling in anything oncomming. This makes the impact of anything that hits the opponent hit with much greater force. *'Anger absorbtion': A technique that is well rounded and frequently used. Kani takes the anger within an opponent out, calming them down. However, this also lets her shape it into whatever she wishes and use it that way. *'Vex Blade': After Anger Absorbtion, Kani forms the anger into a blade, which she is somewhat proficient at weilding. While it cannot actually cut, it causes immense pain, like the user is being run through with a blade made of acid. *'Vex Glove': After Anger Absorbtion, Kani forms the anger into gauntlets around her fists, which feel like solid steel. She can also modify this to have spikes on the knuckles, but they won't peirce skin, instead feeling like a harsh burning feeling. *'Hatred Ball': After Anger Absobtion, Kani forms the anger into a ball that fits in the palm of her hands. She then shoves it into the opponent's body. The opponent then experiences nerve wracking pain that shoots throughout their body. This is a powerful attack, but does not actually inflict any damage. Still, Kan'nibaru considers this her ultimate attack, as most opponents cannot move due to the ammount of pain they are in . Trivia *The picture of Kan'nibaru was found on google images. I have no idea WHO it is, or if its even a real character. The face, however, was as close as I could find to a girl with a malicious or cocky grin on her face. *Kani is partially based on Bartolomeo from One Piece, as she has a similar "Mocking" theme like him. Category:Mage Category:Female